civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Ireland (Michael Collins)
Ireland led by Michael Collins is a mod produced by Urdnot_Scott, with contributions from DMS, DarthKyofu, Lime, EnigmaConundrum, Chrisy15, and TranquilSilence. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Ireland Ireland is an island in the North Atlantic. It is separated from Great Britain to its east by the North Channel, the Irish Sea, and St George's Channel. Ireland is the second-largest island of the British Isles, the third-largest in Europe, and the twentieth-largest on Earth. Irish culture has had a significant influence on other cultures, especially in the field of literature. Alongside mainstream Western culture, a strong indigenous culture exists, as expressed through Gaelic games, Irish music and the Irish language. Michael Collins Michael Collins was an Irish revolutionary, soldier, and politician who was a leading figure in the early-20th-century Irish struggle for independence. He was Chairman of the Provisional Government of the Irish Free State from January 1922 until his assassination in August 1922. He gained fame as a guerrilla warfare strategist, planning and directing many successful attacks on British forces, such as the "Bloody Sunday" assassinations of key British intelligence agents in November 1920. Dawn of Man Few can boast your patriotism and commitment to the cause of a Free Ireland, Commander Collins. Though you came from the humblest of beginnings, you truly embodied the pride of Irishness. It was not long before you joined the struggle for Home Rule, and you began to build a reputation for yourself – one of dedication, devotion, and pride for Ireland. After the Easter Rising turned bloody, you managed to turn a beaten movement into a potent physical force: One that would successfully found an Irish nation, fight a war for liberation, and win independence. Some did not share your view, however, and soon this incomplete nation descended once more into war. And though you paid the ultimate cost in the subsequent civil war, you gave your life for a free state that was established soon after. Michael Collins, Ireland looks to you again for guidance in a new time of hardship. Will you serve once more for your nation and your people? Will you overcome those that mean to shackle you? Will you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "I am Collins, revolutionary leader of the Irish nation. Come and let me tell you about the course of life and labour, and how it reminds me of a long journey I once took on the railway.." Defeat: "I signed my own death warrant long ago. I thought at the time how odd, how ridiculous - a bullet might just as well have done the job 5 years ago.." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Faith *1 Magistrate. |rewards = -25% foreign Espionage effectiveness in Cities with a garrison.}} Gold. *2_iCulture Culture *1 Magistrate. |rewards = Garrisoned military Units with 50 or less Health generate Great Musician points. *Military Units with 50 or less Health generate Culture per turn.}} Full Credits List * Urdnot_Scott: Author, Design, Art, Text * DMS: Lua * DarthKyofu: Art (Map) * Lime: Text (Dawn of Man) * EnigmaConundrum: Original Concept * TranquilSilence: Decisions ideas * Chrisy15: Lua Help Category:All Civilizations Category:Urdnot Scott Category:Northern Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Ireland